Picking up the Pieces
by Fawlke
Summary: Missing scene from Star Trek: Into Darkness. After Spock and Khan's epic fight. Spock should really get his injuries seen to. Not Slash. Now with fluff ending. 1st in the Where Do We Go From Here series. Revised Version.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **So I was watching the fight scene at the end of Into Darkness the other day and thought 'wow Spock has taken a beating' so that in my mind took to mean an excellent opportunity for some Hurt/Comfort fic. I've been reading a lot of fics by a wonderful Author KCS so I believe she may have influenced my writing a little (though not as good obviously)

**AN 2 – **I went through a sudden spate of writing Star Trek fics that started with this baby and now I have gone back through my works I realise that this is full of bits I don't like, I was learning with it and have noticed the writing is a little disjointed and doesn't flow well in places. My spell checker is set for UK so apologies for any discrepancies.

This has now been amended and tweaked, the story hasn't changed it's just re-written for my benefit.

**Summary: **Missing scene after Spock and Khan's epic fight. Spock should really get his injuries seen to.

* * *

"He's our only chance to save Kirk" these words broke through the haze of blinding rage coursing through Spock's system, he looked up into Uhura's tear stained face seeing the truth as she stared at him, willing him to believe her and come back to his senses. He clenched his jaw, then putting all of his strength into a final blow he sent Khan into oblivion.

Spock looked down at the prone form underneth him, breathing heavily as he slowly gained control of his emotions, he could already feel pain radiating from numerous places in his body, injuries clamouring for his attention but now was not the time, he needed to return Khan to the ship as soon as possible.

####

McCoy was pacing frantically in sick bay "They should have got him by now", he slapped the communications control on his desk in frustration, opening a communication line to the bridge "Any news yet?"

Chekov's earnest voice came through "Ve have re-established communication viz zhem, ve are avaiting co-ordinates…" a light blinked on Chekov's panel which caused his face to light up as he grinned "Got zhem, three life signs locked and ready for transport."

The doctor let out a breath of relief "Three…tell them to get their asses down here as soon as…" he looked up as doors to the medical bay opened allowing Spock to stride in with Khan slung over his shoulder, Uhura followed meekly behind, a wary look on her face as she studied the Vulcan.

Spock paused, startled by the silence and attention that his arrival had garnered, he briefly glanced round then headed to the nearest biobed.

"Doctor I believe you were in need of this…" Spock carelessly slung Khan's body down onto the bed with a lot more force than was necessary judging from the loud thump and warning noises the sensors on the bed made, it was almost like they were upset at being subjected to such treatment.

McCoy rushed over "Careful I need him in one pi…Jeeze Spock!" the doctor was giving him a horrified look.

Now that Khan's body was no longer blocking Spock's face from view McCoy could see the damage that had been done, his right cheek was swollen, an impressive green bruise beginning to mottle his eye socket and cheek. There was a small trickle of green blood heading towards his lip from a cut on the bridge of his nose, he was holding his right arm close to his body as if protecting his ribs and the wrist of his left arm looked swollen but he would need to get a closer look as the blue sleeve his most of it from view.

"Doctor your time would be better spent working to save the Captain's life," Spock broke him out of his impromptu diagnosis, then lowered his voice so only McCoy could hear him "I would request you keep him sedated as I am unsure of my ability to capture him again."

The doctor nodded "Right um…" he reached for the medical tricorder on a nearby table, shouting to his staff as he removed the scanner "Rhodes, M'Benga start getting the samples we need, prep him but for god's sake keep him unconscious" He turned back to where Spock had been, scanner at the ready but the First Officer was gone. "Where..?" he huffed angrily and stepped towards the doors ready to go after Spock but he was interrupted by Nurse Rhodes "Doctor we need you for this."

He glanced back at the closed doors then sighed in resignation, if Spock was walking round then he couldn't have that many injuries and Jim was more important at the moment, _but_ the moment he was through he was gonna storm up to the bridge and drag that Vulcan back to sickbay by his pointed ears if he had to.

Spock turned while the doctor was giving orders to his staff, it felt a little like he was sneaking away but he knew that the Captain was the most important patient, his own injuries could be dealt with later, he could control the pain until then. He suppressed a wince when his ankle nearly collapsed under him as he left through the doors.

Uhura ran after him, "Spock don't you think you should…"

"I have no wish to discuss the matter; the doctor is in the place he is needed most at present." He did not break his stride as he headed towards lift

She gave him a frustrated look and grabbed hold of his left arm turning him to face her, as he did she noticed a flicker of pain which was quickly hidden behind his usual blank mask "You need to get checked out"

He tilted his head and she could almost see him mentally shoring up his defences, tucking away the little emotion he had been unable to prevent from showing on his face "I am functioning within tolerable parameters" he pulled his arm away and entered the lift leaving her standing looking at the closed doors, she was unsure whether she wanted to cry or yell and beat some sense into him.

####

The bridge staff were still waiting for news when the turbo lift doors opened allowing the Commander onto the bridge, Sulu winced at him as he took in the bruising and slight limp that affected his usually graceful gait.

He traded a worried glance with Chekov, "Are you alright Commander?"

The Vulcan had paused by the Captain's Chair staring down at the seat as if he could see the ghost of someone sitting there, he didn't react to the helmsman's question.

The lift doors opened again allowing Uhura to enter, she froze, unsure whether to go to Spock or resume her post.

Sulu tried again "Commander?"

Spock started almost like he had been broken from a trance, he glanced briefly around before straightening and sitting carefully into the command chair. When he spoke his voice was the same modulated tone they were used to but there was no emotion or any sign of the slight warmth they were used to "Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet Command and inform them of all that has transpired I will send them a full report in due time. Lieutenant Sulu if you would move us to a safer orbit while we await further orders." He shifted in the chair and let out a small sound which judging from the wince that accompanied it, was pain.

The pilot reluctantly turned back to his console, "Aye sir"

Chekov shared a worried look with Uhura, "Commander, are you sure you are feeling…" Spock turned a sharp glare on him which stopped his question dead. "I am functioning adequately Ensign" the young man quickly turned back to his console trading a brief concerned expression with Sulu, the Commander had never snapped at him before, there must be something very wrong with him.

####

McCoy stared up at the bio monitor above Kirk's bed, "C'mon kid", brain functions were still active thanks to the cryo tube but the doctor was now waiting for any sign that the regenerative serum he had created from Khan's blood was working, the monitor gave a small beep and he leant closer, there...a small flutter from the pulse monitor. Yes there it was again, he smiled it wasn't a complete recovery, Kirk would probably need a few days for that and providing they kept pumping the irradiated blood out of him then the serem seemed to be doing its best to repair and replace what was being removed. McCoy really needed to get him transferred to a Starfleet facility where they could monitor him without fear of any of the equipment failing. He let out a breath of relief turning to Rhodes, "Keep monitoring him I want to know the second anything changes" he picked up a medical tricorder and headed for the doors. Rhodes looked up at him from the monitor "Where are you going Doctor?"

"I'm making a house call" he called out as the doors closed behind him.

####

It had been a few hours since Spock had arrived on to the bridge, since then there had been a gloomy silence, no-one dared interrupt or talk as they usually did, everyone who looked over to the command chair noticed how the Commander had slowly started to lean over to the right, it was so different to his normal upright, proud posture. His head had dipped slightly his eyes blinking lethargically and he was breathing in small shallow breaths.

McCoy entered the bridge, disturbing the quiet. "You'll be pleased to know it seems to be working, I've got a slow pulse rate back which is a good sign but don't go celebratin' yet". He noted the smiles that this produced; breaking through the cold atmosphere, one face however had not turned to him. Spock was staring at the floor in front of him, the doctor moved towards him "Spock?" The Vulcan started wincing as he did "Doctor, do you have any news?" McCoy could see that the bruising and swelling on his face was more pronounced now. "Well, I've done everything I can it's up to him now. But as he's as stubborn as you are he should be fine."

Spock didn't even acknowledge the insult "Doctor it would be more productive for you to…"

McCoy shook his head "Oh no, I let you walk out on me once I know for a fact you need medical treatment just by looking at you, not to mention I had to treat some of the injuries on Khan to get him stable enough for the transfusion. He had both defensive and offensive wounds on him so don't tell me he didn't give as good as he got".

Spock closed his eyes letting out a breath of air, it was as close to sighing as the Vulcan would come "Doctor I…"

McCoy interrupted him again scowling in frustration "You want me to do this here? Fine...". He angrily opened the tricorder and began scanning his eyes widening at the list of injuries. "Jesus, how are you still conscious let alone sitting there?!"

The staff around the bridge dropped all pretence of not listening and turned to look at them.

Spock blinked, regaining his composure "Doctor I can assure you I am…"

McCoy cut him off "Hairline fractures to both sides of your skull which has caused your brain to swell slightly, must be giving you one hell of a headache. Broken ocular bone. Your left wrist is badly twisted and two fingers are broken. There's a hairline crack in your sternum and I know you're taking shallow breaths 'cause a couple of your ribs are broken on the right hand side, your right ankle is shattered, what did you do? Jump off a building? I'm impressed you could walk on the dam thing not to mention the fact you carried Khan into sickbay on it, add to that your heart rate is through the roof cause of the amount of pain you're trying and failing to control."

Spock looked up at him through his bangs while keeping his head low "It was not a building, I did not judge the distance correctly when traversing the difference between two moving vehicles"

McCoy sighed in frustration opening his mouth to respond, then noticed the silence around him as everyone had turned to look at them in horror, he straightened realising how unprofessional it had been to read the First Officer's injuries out for the whole of the bridge to hear, "As you were" they all turned quickly back to their consoles, Uhura however stayed looking at the both of them, a small tear making its way down her cheek.

McCoy lent forward speaking quietly so only Spock could hear "Either you come with me to Sickbay or I relieve you of duty and drag you there myself, either way you end up on one of my biobeds."

The Vulcan looked up at him a slight hint of emotion finally showing through the blank mask "You make a most persuasive argument Doctor"

McCoy smiled slightly "Glad you see things my way"

Spock tried and failed to stand from the chair, letting out a small grunt of pain as the injuries he had been hiding angrily made their presence known, at this small noise the doctor had instantly dropped his tricorder, leaning forward to provide a supporting hand. He had to take most of Spock's weight until he was balanced enough to pull the Commander's left arm over his shoulder while carefully avoiding the damaged wrist. "C'mon you damn masochist."

McCoy helped Spock limp from the chair, pausing as the Vulan turned to give a final order, "Lieutenant Sulu, you have the bridge"

Sulu smiled at them, nodding in understanding "Aye Sir."

They painfully made their way to the lift just waiting for the doors to open when Sulu spoke "Commander," McCoy altered his hold so Spock could turn to look at the pilot over their joined shoulders "I think I speak for everyone when I say…Thank You"

Spock felt a wave of affection from the entire bridge crew push against his pain decreased mental shields. He glanced briefly around finally nodding his head in acceptance, then allowed McCoy to assist him from the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

As it was requested so nicely I thought I would quickly bang this out for you.

Reviews give me mucho joy (seriously I sat like Gollum with my phone constantly refreshing the page, my husband began to give me strange looks)

* * *

Kirk sat back groaning, shifting his weight on the uncomfortable sofa in his small apartment, he rubbed his eyes and quickly scrawled his signature across the bottom of yet another repair estimate for the Enterprise. He winced, sighed, then rubbed the back of his neck as he threw the pad down onto the coffee table in front of him, it hit two others scattering the small pile apart.

He sighed again, willing the throbbing in his temples to go away. It was the one condition he'd had to agree to so that he would finally be released from the medical facility, in fact Bones had made him promise that he would do no work whatsoever, he glanced guiltily at the pile of pads in front of him...he wasn't in uniform, that had to count for something, right? He looked down at the grey tracksuit bottoms and Starfleet Academy t-shirt he was wearing for his 'quiet night in'. He took a deep breath, laying his head on the back of the sofa; he was rewarded with a disapproving throb.

He should be over this by now, he'd spent two weeks unconscious and a further week confined to the bed before Bones had even entertained the idea of releasing him. Kirk had begged, resorting to looking as pathetic as possible before the doctor had finally relented and sent him back to his apartment for recuperation, signed off on sick leave.

He eyed the bottle of red pain pills sitting innocently on the edge of the table, he didn't like them they made his head go all fuzzy, like he'd been drinking with none of the fun that went with it.

Bones had commented this morning on another one of his 'impromptu' visits "Y'know you're supposed to take them not use them for decoration".

Kirk shifted and finally gave in, he grabbed the bottle, shaking one pill out into his hand then headed for the kitchen. His head gave another throb as he poured himself a glass of water, maybe some fresh air would help.

He headed to the balcony, breathing the fresh air deeply as he surveyed the bay in front of him and downed the pill and water in one go, he then leant forward onto the railing allowing the empty glass to hang loosly in his fingers.

In the distance he could just make out the shuttle crafts and construction vehicles still removing sections of the crashed USS Vengeance from the city. It had been over three weeks and it still looked a mess, he sighed, they'd cut it very close this time but since when had anything been easy for them. He blinked at the maudlin thoughts and recognised the fuzziness creeping into his mind, the red pill was starting to work it's magic. Maybe one more report then bed, he re-entered his apartment checking the clock on the wall, 8:27pm wow, the great James T. Kirk thinking of going to bed before 9, he was a real party animal.

He flopped back down on the sofa and grabbed a random report pad from the pile, he glanced at it then quickly tossed it back down, Montgomery Scott was a fantastic engineer but his report writing skills left a lot to be desired. They were always twice the length they needed to be as he went off on random unrelated tangents and included way more detail than was needed. He'd look at that one tomorrow, he put it to the bottom of the pile. He sifted through, he was sure he'd seen one with Bones' name on, the doctor hated writing reports as much as Jim did so they were always straight to the point with only the basic information (unless he was bragging about some cure only he had been able to synthesise, at that point Kirk delegated the report to Spock for translation, there had to be some perks for being the Captain after all)

He located the pad he wanted and began scanning through, initialling where it was needed as it listed equipment used in the last mission, suggestions for replacements, recommendations and finally the part Kirk was dreading...injuries. He sighed; he'd already had to write the condolence messages to the families of the crew that had been lost he hated loosing people.

He got to the end of the report and noted with a small amount of vindictive pleasure the injuries that McCoy had treated on Khan before the man was stable enough for the blood transfusion that had saved Jim's life. He scrolled further and stopped as Spock's name came up, when did that happen? Kirk was sure his friend had been fine when he was kneeling outside the core (though Jim's memories were a little hazy) in the hospital Spock had been his usual self (well not completely his old self, he had seemed…was clingy the right word...?).

Jim scrolled back up to Khan's injuries then back down, there was a matching pattern...a cold realisation began to sweep through him "Son of a…" he threw the pad down and stormed from the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally complete, this is it now promise. (That said if anyone wants to PM me ideas for missing scenes, I'll give it a go)

* * *

Spock lethargically opened his eyes and blinked, feeling his heart rate and biological functions returning to normal after his meditation. He stared down at the small incense burner on the floor in front of him, it had burnt out long ago but the scent still hung pleasantly in the air. He looked up from the meditation mat he was sitting cross legged on to look out of the window before him, he could see the twinkling stars over the skyline of the city.

It really wasn't important where he meditated but he always felt better when he could see the stars, it reminded him of being aboard the Enterprise, was one of the few places he felt truly accepted.

He rose bringing the burner with him and carefully set it on the side pausing as a loud banging noise came from the front door of his apartment. "Spock, SPOCK! I know you're in there, answer me" more pounding "Lemmie in already"

He moved swiftly to answer the door before the Captain decided it would be quicker to break it down, opening it just as Kirk was about to knock forcing him to swiftly dodge a blow to his face. "Captain" Spock greeted.

Kirk thrust a finger into his face "Don't you 'Captain' me, I read the report". Spock raised one brow, opening his mouth to reply, then closed it as he turned to look down the hallway. They were being observed by three other residents who were hanging out of their apartment doorways shamelessly watching with interest. Spock gave them the coldest glare he could and they quickly disappeared back into their own apartments.

"Y'know that look is kinda awesome when it's not directed at me" the Captain swayed in front of him and Spock noted how glazed his eyes were, the Vulcan wordlessly stepped aside in invitation allowing Kirk to enter, he checked the hallway once more before following him inside.

The Captain had stopped in the middle of the room, looking round in confusion, almost like he had forgotten why he was there.

"Captain, are you inebriated?"

Kirk turned to him swaying slightly, "Whuh?" he scrunched his face up thinking "No, it's Bones' stupid pills they make me go all…" he vaguely gestured to his head obviously thinking this explained everything, the hand dropped and he looked straight at Spock with a serious expression "I read the report"

The Vulcan raised his eyebrow in a question "To which report are you referring?"

Kirk huffed at him "Which report, Bones' report"

Spock nodded "Ah, I often find myself in a similar state after reviewing the Doctor's reports"

This derailed Kirk slightly "Did you just make a joke?" He waved his hand dismissively "Stop trying to distract me, I read Bones' injury report, why didn't you tell me?"

Comprehension dawned in Spock's mind "I did not deem it important enough to inconvenience you with that information during your recovery period."

Kirk instantly picked up on his phrasing "So you were going to tell me"

Spock did not answer, the silence telling enough.

He let out a frustrated sigh and stepped into the Vulcan's personal space "You could've died, I thought when you said you'd caught him that you'd taken a security team or something, not that'd you'd gone on a one man crusade to capture him". Spock was not looking at him so he continued "After everything I did" the 'to save you' was unspoken but heard none the less "you would just throw that away on a chance it could save me?"

"Negative"

Kirk felt a cold sickening feeling in his stomach

"I did not have the knowledge at the time that Khan's blood could save your life"

Jim swallowed looking down at the floor "So you…what…just went after him to arrest him?"

Spock tilted his head studying the man in front of him, he was trying to hide it but he looked disappointed and wounded? He thought back and realised how his answer would have sounded to the Captain so he stepped closer speaking softly "Negative…I wanted to kill him"

Kirk was shocked at this admission of emotion as Spock allowed some of the despair he had felt to show through his eyes allowing Jim to see just how deeply affected his 'emotionless' first officer had been by his 'death'.

He had to look away though Spock was still gazing at him.

Jim scratched the back of his neck while he tried to voice his thoughts "Well…thanks…" it was an absurd thing to say and suddenly it wasn't enough and he was unsure if he was being affected by the emotions floating round them or the little red pill he'd got from Bones but he found himself stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Spock, resting his chin on the Vulcan's shoulder as he squeezed tightly. Kirk smiled as Spock's body went rigid in his arms, he released the pressure slightly but left his chin where it was "Are you gonna neck pinch me?"

Spock lost some of the tension in his shoulders "I am undecided"

Kirk snorted, Spock couldn't be that upset by the contact if he was allowing it to continue, he smiled to himself "Y'know the quickest way to get me to let go is to hug me back" he knew he was pushing his luck now. He felt the body in front of him give a very un-Vulcan sigh, then Spock's arms came up, patting awkwardly twice before quickly returning them to the small of his back . Kirk released him stepping back sheepishly and looked up to see fond amusement staring back at him. He scratched the back of his neck again, it was becoming a nervous habit "So…I'm gonna..." he gestured with his thumb to the front door.

"You need not leave. I was about to make some tea before your arrival, you are welcome to join me if you wish"

Kirk nodded, smiling "That sounds good"

Spock gestured towards the sofa and headed for the small kitchenette.

Jim settled himself down slumping back into the soft cushions and listened to the soft clinking sounds as Spock made them tea. He noticed a chess set on the coffee table and lent forward to snag the white king, he lent back rolling it in his fingers then blinked as a cup appeared in front of him.

"Do you play?"

He blinked stupidly up "huh?"

Spock gestured to the King in his hand as Kirk took the cup. "Oh, nah…well not for a long time, I played a little at the Academy"

At Spock's questioning look he explained while replacing the king on the board "There was a Bajoran in the Chess Club, she had this whole uptight hot librarian thing going on…" at Spock's raised eyebrow, he waved his hand dismissively "Never mind"

The Vulcan tilted his head looking between him and the board "Would you care to play? You seem to have picked a side already"

He looked down at the white King he had been playing with "Oh…um, Sure" he haphazardly picked a pawn at random shoving it forward two spaces.

Spock responded quickly to each move, though by the four minute mark it was obvious the Captain had no strategic plan he was just placing the pieces at random, he took the white queen with his bishop, a devastating blow and looked up to see Kirk blinking sleepily as he slumped sideways on the cushions, cup of half-drunk tea threatening to spill.

Jim felt the cup carefully removed from his fingers then gentle hands guiding him to lie-down, his head coming to rest on a soft pillow. His shoes were removed and he wiggled his toes into the fabric of the sofa. Something soft and warm was drawn over him, he blinked reaching out to grasp the wrist of the hand that was tucking him in "Thansspock" he sent all the affection he could, hoping the touch telepath would pick up on it. Cool fingers gently tucked the hand back under the blanket as he heard a low "the sentiment is more than returned, Jim"

As the last fleeting glimpse of consciousness left him he thought that while they may not have the same level of epic friendship Old Spock had implied, they were definitely getting there…


End file.
